The Listener and The Keeper
by RainiDayz
Summary: The Listener has been distracted lately. Nazir sends none other than Cicero to find out why. Cicero x Dragonborn (OC) *May contain spoilers. **OC being my character in Skyrim, as I know none of yours.


She pulled the iron arrow from her quiver and drew it back against the fine Elven bow. She stayed silently against the shadows, held her breath, and released. The arrow flew and landed with a light thud against the back of the target, pushing them over into the rotted dirt as his soul descended to the Void. The contract was fulfilled, but now two other enemies are alert, drawing their swords and hunting for her. She had a choice. She could fall back into the shadows, disappearing without a trace and returning to the sanctuary with no complications. Or, she could send her new targets souls to Sithis, in the name of _Self Defense_. After all, killing was the best part, the coin just enhanced the desire. She brushed another arrow past her bow and let it fly, pounding effortlessly into the unarmored throat of one of the bandits and letting him fall. Now the second spotted her. As he charged with his sword drawing she traded her bow for a fine Orcish war hammer. She blocked the oncoming blow with ease then wrapped her weapon around her opponent's head, bringing his to hers in a repetitive, skull crushing thrusts, the violent pounding against the Krosis forcing the life to flee from the new corpse. She left the body fall and sheathed her weapon and began to search the bodies, finding the only useful things to be gold and lockpicks. She smiled beneath her mask as she turned from the shadows and returned to the outside world. _Mother would surely be pleased. _The dark assassin returned to her horse, his mane as black as a moonless night and his eyes burning of red fire. She rode full speed to Dawnstar, the ancient stone door confronting her as she stepped near.

"What is life's greatest illusion?" It asked in raspy ghost of a whisper.

"Innocence, my brother." She responded through her mask.

"Welcome home."

The door opened to the aged sanctuary, old dust removed, now decorated with banners and low lights, the only safe haven for her family, the Dark Brotherhood. The fierce assassin group that was both the most well-known and feared through out the fallen empire. She walked through the short halls and down the steps to what could be called the dining room, and took a seat. Across from her was a red guard, eating as he waiting patiently for her return.

"Will there ever come a time when the people of Skyrim no longer need our service?" he pondered with a chuckle. "I think not."

"I'm ready for the final contract." She stated plainly.

"Hmph. Yes. Yes, I believe you are. Very well then." He shrugged. "You need to find and kill Safia, the captain of the pirate ship the Red Wave. The ship travels the northern coast, and sometimes isn't even in Skyrim at all. So you'll have to be patient." She scoffed as he turned back to his bread.

She hated waiting for her kill. Sure, she enjoyed stalking in shadows and taking targets out one by one, waiting for each perfect opportunity to see each fall, but she wasn't patient. If the target has already been signed to the Void, why must they prolong their death and her enjoyment?

"Oh, and one more thing." Nazir looked up. "I want you to go alone."

Rain groaned. _Damn. He really is a kill joy today. _

Normally, on a mission with several fun targets, such as pirates or bandits, she would bring the family's jester, Cicero, to add to the merriment. Cicero was also the Night Mother's Keeper as well as her best friend in all Skyrim. He was the first to volunteer to follow her into a contract and always had the best time filling it. He was faithful to his companion and eager to kill. He had a morbid sense of humor, usually adding to the fun with songs and dances that would almost always end in death. He was her favorite assassin.

"I have a special job for Cicero and need him here." Nazir explained.

She grumbled a 'fine' and stood, heading back for the stairs and into the bedroom. When Rain had finished the extended contract on the Emperor Titus Mede II, and gained a pretty coin for the job, Delvin Malloy fixed up the room as part of the total cost. It was the only full bedroom in the sanctuary. When Astrid preformed the Black Sacrament on herself, she proclaimed that Rain would now lead the family, and indirectly giving her the room no others dared to enter uninvited.

Once inside, she shut the wooden door into place and pulled out her hammer, using it as a baracade to the other side. She turned to the bed. She ran her fingers across the fur cover or a blanket until she felt a block under the skin. Hidden between the fur and hide was a bound leather book, her journal. She slid her hand into the small opening and pulled it out, opening it to the next available page, and reaching under the bed for a quill and an ink well. She sat and removed her mask, placing it on the bed infront of her, and began to write.

.

When finished, she slid the book away once more, straightening the fur neatly, as if it hadn't been touched. She turned to the door and removed her hammer, sheathing it away and exiting the sanctuary from the secret entrance, heading for her the Red Wave. Should be fun to make the captain walk her own plank.

The door had been closed for sometime, Rain must have been halfway to the shore by now. Nazir called for Cicero. The Jester looked to him from above, by Mother's tomb.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh!" Cicero grinned and started for the stairs. "Does it involve sneaking and stabbing? Please say yes!"

"Relax, clown." Nazir said in annoyance. "The job I want you to do involves a lot of sneaking. Now, it involves our Listener,-"

"Listener!" Cicero laughed with joy. "Do we get to kill someone?"

"Will you shut up?" Nazir raised his voice, then sigh deeply. "Look, Rain has been a little, different, lately. I need you to find out why."

Cicero gasped. "You want Cicero to invade the privacy of our Listener? Hm, and you call me mad." He chuckled.

Nazir rolled his eyes. "I just need you to find out if we have anything to worry about. If the sanctuary is at risk. Look for something personal. She read your old journal back in Falkreath to find you here. It's only fair you be the one to search hers." Cicero almost objected. "And you know, if the sanctuary is in danger, so could be the Night Mother."

Cisero's features dropped. "Never will faithful Cicero allow dear Mother to be in danger!"

"So you'll do it then?" Nazir persuaded with a victorious grin.

"Hmph. Alright." Cicero agreed.

"Good." Nazir nodded. "Now go search her room. She could be back at any moment."

Cicero nodded and hummed a bloody tune as he headed for the Listener's room, inside staying careful and silent, ready to hide or escape if he needed to. He didn't bother to search the wardrobe or end tables, even under the bed. _The Listener is far too smart to be that obvious! Ha, no she is as sneeky as the sneeky Cicero himself! _He chuckled and looked into a small cold urn in the corner of the room. Empty. He shrugged and continued to search. _Where would the Listener hide something so secret? _

After awhile of searching, the jester sighed and sat on the bed, thinking as he absently stroked the fur beneath him. He chuckled. "If a wolf joins my path in hope to attack," He stood and faced the fur as if it were a living wolf, bent low and ready as he sang. "I'll plung in my knife and break it's back." He laughed and tore the fur from the bed as he visualized his newest song, a soft thud causing him to lower it and look down. His eyes found at the tip of his shoes a brown leather book, without a doubt, the Listener's journal. He grinned and laughed in excitement and joy as he picked it up, throwing the fur back onto the bed. He hastily opened it to a page and began to read.

_ Now, it is at last done. The sanctuary is complete. Malloy has just placed the final banner in the main room. The Dark Brotherhood, our famiy, has a home once more. Nazir and Babette were the only ones to make it and follow me here, after freeing me from Mother's tomb. But earlier, as I was outside, I was found by an old jester. Cicero, alive and joking well. I am glad he is here, and the others have no threat against him. I'm glad he has come home._

Cicero smiled in remembrance and turned the page.

_ I had a dream last night, or could it have been a nightmare? I am uncertain. It was a dream from my past, when Astrid had me set for death, before I knew it. She had my respect, but I soon learn of her traitorism. I had barely escaped the plans and further avoid what seemed to be an unenviable death. But I realized, I had gotten the information of Astrid in the past. From Cicero. He warned of her ways being against the old. In the end, she got to her home in the Void. I am grateful I learned of her treachery when I did. Had I not, I may have killed Cicero, and there turn lost my greatest ally. My friend._

Cicero continued his reading, looking carefully for the knowledge Nazir wanted, but becoming increasingly intrigued by the Listener's perspective of himself. She occasionally sang his songs, especially when she was out killing at night, and mentioned him frequently as her friend, marking down vivid details of memories of the attacks they had done together. Cicero chuckled and grinned as he read, the stories becoming more recent and memorable for him. Eventually, he reached the last written page, the ink was still fresh. Cicero knew it had been written that day.

_ Nazir has given me the final contract he has - Safia. The captain of the Red Wave and leader of a band of pirates. Unfortunately, the ship may not even be in the harbor, meaning my target is not in Skyrim. I'll have to wait. Damn. I was also told to leave Cisero behind, Nazir had work for him. Such a shame. He would have loved to kill pirates on thier own ship. But work, I wonder. Cisero is Mother's keeper. What work could Nazir have for him?_

Cicero looked up at the sound of the sanctuary's door scraping open. Quickly he hid the journal back in place, being lucky to find the slit easily, and relaying the fur carefully on the bed. He snuck out easily out of the room, heading for the Night Mother's tomb. The Listener passing him just as he arrived. He smiled.

"Cicero is at your service, oh great and powerful Listener."

Rain returned his smile, though unseen due to her mask and began for Nazir. The red guard stood directing one of the newer initiate, turning when he saw her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

Rain scowled. "Her ship's not in port." She remembered her irritation, riding all the way to the coast for nothing. Not even a bandit along the way. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Another mission I have, unrelated to our family."

Nazir nodded. "Alright. Kill well, and often."

Rain turned and went to her room. Once the door was shut, something fell different. A disturbance as if someone had been there. She narrowed her eyes and searched the room, everything in place, nothing missing. _Hm. _She thought as she finished her search. Everything normal. _Probably just Babette looking for that fear potion recipe. _She grinned in remembrance of how she had gotten the vampire to sell the potion for a practical steal. She still was unsure of how she missed getting lesser coin than the worth. Still, Rain didn't like her in the room. _Oh well. Fair is fair. _She grinned and placed the hammer against the door, readying to pull out her journal. The quill brushed neatly across the page, silence. Solitary. A moment of stillness in the world of the ever questing Dragonborn. She filled the next page, writting until the sun set, then hid it away. She laid on the bed and thought until she drifted into a light sleep. Werewolves never were well rested.

.

That night, Cicero stayed by the Night Mother, keeping her safe and keeping his distance from Nazir. He knew it's be unwise to speak of the Listener while she is in the sanctuary. He smiled at the thought. _Oh what fun the Listener is! _He had never left the sanctuary as often as he does now with her. By her orders, of course, but she enjoyed killing with him! A friend! He laughed happily as he tended to the Mother.

.

Rain moved her hammer and sheathed it, opening the wooden door and heading out as she placed her mask. "I'm taking my leave." She said as she passed Nazir.

"Safe travels." He replied absently. As soon as the door was shut, he looked up. "Cicero!" He called. The jester looked down from the tomb.

"Yes?"

"Did you fine anything yet?"

"Oh yes!" Cicero chuckled. "Just nothing of interest to you."

Nazir sighed. "Well keep looking."

Cicero nodded and headed back into the Listener's room. He approached the bed and ran his hands over the fur, feeling for the book. Nothing. He turned the cover up, lifting it above the floor and waiting for the gentle thud against the stone. Again, nothing. _Oh, _he thought. _Perhaps the Listener has hid it again? _He began rummaging once more through the room again, searching boots, urns, pots, even under the bed, only finding the quill. _The Listener must know I was here! _He chuckled with nervousness. _Maybe if I'm to be punished later, she shall spare a friend? _He continued his search for awhile longer, only to come up short, and now fearful of what he had seen. If the Listener gets angry with him, it wouldn't be good. He's seen her kill, and it's hard to cheat death twice.

.

Rain swung back her fine hammer as it's head came crashing into the skull of the the dummy, causing it to rock on it's hinges She was outside Jorrvaskr, training hard and trying to focus. It had not been long since Kodlak's ghost had declared her the next Harbinger, but that was one of the farest horizons on her mind.

"Harbinger," She turned to the voice. It came from the red headed huntress Alea. "I'm glad I found you."

Rain pulled the hammer from the target and slid it away. "What do you need?"

"Harbinger, I'd be honored if you joined me in my search." She explained. "I had once heard Skjor and Kodlak talking about the Totems of Hircine. Simple looking objects that could channel the powers of the werewolf in new directions. Once Kodlak began looking for his cure, I'd wager Skjor didn't bring it up again. But," She pulled out a brown book, a wolf into howling etched as the cover. "I was going through his things and found a book I had never seen before. All about the Totems. I've been talking to my sources around the holds, and I think I may have heard where one of them lives. Want to come along?"

Rain thought for a moment. "Where is it located?"

"In Morvarth's lair, just north of Morthal."

_Morvarth's? _Rain grinned. Maybe there'd be some fresh vampire thralls to kill. "Let's not waste any time."

.

Nazir thought as he watched over the sanctuary. Things were calm, at ease for once. No contracts were current, unfortunately, but peaceful. Everyone was relaxed, more so now since they came to Dawnstar. But something was strange, he knew. Rain was strange. It seemed she, the very Night Mother's Listener was becoming solitary. _Well, beside Cicero. _He hmphed. _That mad murderer is her head partner. _But still, ever since she was ordered by Astrid to kill the little fool she seemed to become more and more distant. Like, pulling away from the family. It was troubling, but he couldn't complain. She kept the coin rolling in with every contract she had. He simply wanted to know if there was any danger he should worry about including the sanctuary, not to mention the people inside. So sending Cicero to find out was a natural reaction. After all, It would be hard to explain or find an excuse to what the red guard was doing in her room as apposed to the clown. If Cicero was caught, which was unlikely in itself, he could make up some silly story and walk away free from harm. Most likely. But that was more than could be said for himself.

.

Rain walked silently with an arrow drawn, Alea close behind. She released, the final vampire thrall hitting the ground with the same dust as the mortals before. They searched the room, finding what looked like a club, but suited the picture Alea was searching for.

"We must return this to the Underforge." Alea explained as she stored it away. "There is can be used in it's purpose to Hircine."

Rain nodded and followed her out into the forest. Stepping ready and on light feet, Alea began to lead the way back, her bow ready. With the simple snap of a branch, the huntress had turned on her heel, pulled back the arrow, and leveled an elk with the dirt. At the movement Rain was pulled from her daze, raising her bow and releasing, only to have the arrow clang against a nearby rock and fall beside the carcass. Alea turned to her.

"Are you alright Harbinger?" She had never seen the other miss her mark.

Rain sighed. "I've just begun to lose my way." She replied. "I'm not as focused as I should be."

"Does it involve the Companions?" The huntress asked. " Or an enemy? Perhaps even an alley?"

Rain thought. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should travel to Riften." Alea suggested. "I have heard that the temple there I hear is remarkable when it comes to clearing heads."

_Hmm. _Rain thought for a moment. "It's time for us to part ways." She decided. She needed solitude. Needed to think.

Alea nodded. "Be safe in your travels." With that she was off, in a swift moment having disappeared into the forest.

Rain waited, searching for the last bit of sound before she acted. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out the brown journal and from the other a bent quil. As she stood she opened the book and began to write, keeping cautious of her surroundings but also focusing on the thoughts she had to note. Making a quick, even maybe silly in her mind decision, she slipped the leather back into it's place and stalked quickly into the trees.

.

She hesitantly climbed the stone steps to Mara's temple, pushing open the doors to reveals a dim, candle-lit alter. A few residents of the city sat preying, while 'fathers' and 'mothers' walked around running simple errands She stepped towards the grey pendanted statue, closing her eyes, and placing her hand on the shrine. She had never been one for the countless religions of Skyrim, though knowing most, and some of the gods and godesses, Daedric prince and princesses, Sheogorath and Meridia, personally. However, for the troubling thoughts she has been having, and future trials that she may encounter, a blessing may help.

"Blessings of Mara apon you." A voice opened her eyes. She turned to a red guard dressed in brown robes, the priest of the temple, Maramal.

"I wanted to know more about the Temple of Mara." Rain said unconsciously, surprising herself.

"Wonderful!" Maramal reacted happily. "Where to begin?" He thought for a moment. "Mara is the godess of love. The temple spreads her gifts by tending to the sick, poor, and the lost." Rain looked up. "We also preform wedding ceremonies for all the loving couples in Skyrim."

_Weddings? _Rain hmphed mentally. "I could have a wedding at the temple?" She asked, her tone dry and cynical, not at all gaining the meaning on Alea's thoughts of this place.

"Yes," Maramal didn't notice. "If you were ready, of course. Are you familiar with how marriage works in Skyrim?"

"No, not really." Rain remained stagnant.

"Well typically love in Skyrim is earnest as the people who live here." He explained. "Life is hard, and short, so there is little room for long courtship. A person who is looking for a spouse simply wears an Amulet of Mara about the neck, showing they are available." He pulled a silver necklace from his pocket, the pendant similar in design to the shrine.

_An Amulet of Mara? _Rain thought with interest as Maramal gave her the silver. She ran over the lines with her fingers. _Is this why I'm so distracted?_

"When another person shows interest, and the two agree to be together, one of them comes to the temple and we arrange a ceremony."

Rain looked up. The first person that came to mind was back at the sanctuary. _Maybe, this is why... _"I'll,... take one." She responded, pulling out a small coin purse and passing it to Maramal in place of the necklace.

"Here you are." He replied as he placed the coins under the statue. "Now remember, people in Skyrim respond to deeds. You'll find more people interested in your love if you help them. Good luck." He smiled and walked off, going to another curious wanderer.

_Help? _She thought, beginning to exit the small temple. _Deeds. What about, joy? _She looked curiously at her purchase. _An Amulet of Mara._ She thought again in disbelief. _Could this be why my thoughts are so clouded? About him? and more so, love? _She slid the silver piece into her pocket, out of sight, and left the crooked city. At the stables, she mounted Shadowmire and as darkness fell, she was off.

.

During her absence Nazir had continuously ordered Cicero to search Rain's room, and eventually the rest of the sanctuary, being sure not to miss anything, but becoming slightly annoyed and irritated with his lack of findings. Cisero had not mentioned the journal to him, there was nothing in it he needed to know anyways. But it seemed that is what he searched most for. He wanted to read it again. It was so interesting the first time. Who knew what he could find now? _Oh, the sweet Listener's most secret thoughts! _He chuckled as he now worked over the Night Mother. The sanctuary's door opened with a stoney moan. _Oo, there's our Listener now!_

Rain stepped through the halls and removed her mask. _Ah, it's good to be home. _She half smiled as she approached Nazir.

"I take it your mission went well?" He assumed.

"Yes," She passed him and started for the stairs. "I shall not be here long. I'm traveling to the warehouse. Hopefully our target's back in port."

"Very well."

She moved into her room, shutting the door normally and setting her hammer, then grabbing her journal and quil as well as the ink vile beneath the bed. She dipped the tip into the blackness and sweeped it against the white quickly and carefully, filling two complete pages before laying it to rest, back under the covers. Grabbing the hammer, she sheathed it and opened the door, exiting the sanctuary for a soon to be fun killing spree.

"Cicero," The Nazir called after some time. The jester grinned down at him. "You know what to do."

Cicero chuckled and made his way to the room, going immediately for the covers. He ran his fingers over the fur until he felt the small block of leather. He laughed with excitement as he pulled it out, opening it to the first page after his last reading, being only a few days old.

_Something is troubling._

He stopped for a moment. _The information Nazir needs? _Shaking it off he continued.

_ My head is unclear, no longer safe. My thoughts locked and continued by my friend Cicero. Perhaps because he too, has long been mad. But now I too am filled with this sense of uncertainty, my mind itself is distracted._

_ I shall travel to Whiterun tomorrow, train some maybe with the Companions for awhile. Maybe then I can think more clearly? But how can I? Leader, Harbinger, Theif, Listener, Dragonborn. How can I be so vigilant, so ready and skilled when I may be losing my mind? Aye, that's a question for either Cicero or Pelagius himself._

Cicero laughed merrily, a complement to him, and turned the page.

_Stalk in the shadows_

_ Kill not only at night._

_ So long as you're hidden,_

_ You may hunt in the daylight._

_For warriors or enemies_

_ may guard the contract,_

_ but with a swing or two,_

_ they'll be taken aback._

_ Give joy to our mother,_

_ True leader of us all_

_ The Dark Brotherhood shall rise,_

_ As the Empire falls._

Again Cicero laughed with joy, dancing and grinning as he read the tune, singing it to the silence and himself as if it was his own. He turned the page once more.

_ This mission back into Morvarth's lair with Alea has been fun. Many vampires have fallen with a loot of good coin. But still my head is dreary, so much so she had noticed it. She has advised me to go the Temple in Riften. Funny, in a way. I would have wagered she'd advise Hircine, but again he is the hunter god. He is of no more use than stalking and killing prey._

_ But as it seems, I have decided to go. Maybe there shall be a sign of reason to my distraction. Why I am going mad._

Cicero flipped to the final page, seeing once again the ink was fresh and new, written earlier that day. He began to tremble with excitement.

_ I spoke to the 'father' in Mara's Temple. He began to speak to me of love and marrige, and of Mara's amulet. At first, I thought of it as a waste of time. But when he showed me the amulet, the one clouding my thoughts once again entered them here. The Keeper Cicero. _

_ Could this be why my mind is fleeing me? I have a desire to be for the jester? I am unsure, am I? I purchased the amulet with some hesitation, not sure of this being my thought's reason, and hid it away. I shall admit, Cicero is indeed very dear to me,_

_ but do I love him?_

Cicero's trembling had stopped. His singing had ceased. He stood silent, still, in mortal shock. _The Listener... has fallen in love... with me?_

"I see you've found my book."

A voice caused him to turn with a jump, almost dropping thew journal. Leaning carefully in the doorway the Listener, weapons and mask sheathed Her face straight, but not yet angered.

"Listener!" Cicero grinned happily to cover up his surprise. "You're back!" _How'd she sneek up on me?_

"What do you think?" She asked plainly.

Cicero looked to the leather in his hands. _Why is she so- _He gasped slightly. _Of course! _"Oh Listener!" He chuckled. "You are quiet the sneak! He he, Hiding a fake journal for foolish Cicero to find." It all made sense now.

The Listener stepped passed him to the end table and opened the top drawer. "I'm afraid you're wrong." She reached into the very back or the wood and pulled out another brown leather book, tossing it to Cicero. He caught it with ease and examined it with the other, the two were identical in looks. "You were wise not to check here first." The Listener tapped on the table. "That one is the fake."

Cicero studied the books carefully, he opened the new one to the first few pages. Random, simple notes and phrases lined the papers with no more than the motion it took to write them. Hollow, emotionless. A journal like Astrid's, in a way. Cicero's head began to spin for a moment. "Listener," he chuckled turning to her once more. "You're so toyful towards Cicero! You got him again!" His nervous laughter stopped as the Listener pulled the Amulet of Mara from her pocket and held it our for him to take.

"It's no toy, Cicero." The Jester's eyes marveled at the silver pendant. "I've discovered why I am going mad." She sighed. "You."

"But Listener!" Cicero objected. "Surely you've made a mistake! A fool of poor Cicero!" He laughed shortly. _No, _He thought. _Of course not! Impossible! _He spoke to himself, his mind spinning from control.

The Listener lowered the amulet and sighed, casting her gaze to the floor. "I know, it's madness." She said lowly. "But you, Cicero, are just as mad." She shot her eyes towards him. Cicero was silenced. "Just, as fun. Singing and dancing and caring of our dear mother. The jester, everyone's delight to see." She smiled. "And yet, you stalk into the shadows of night, dagger in hand, making merry kills with no care who it is. You are fearless, even in death. Protector of both Mother and the sanctuary with your life. Faithful to me. So now, the Listener finds herself has gone mad. Fallen for her Keeper." She took the leathered books from Cicero's still stunned hands and dropped them pointlessly onto the bed, her smile fading. "Goodbye, Cicero." She turned from him, heading for the door.

Cicero was still. His mind had been slowed into reasonable thought, what may have even been logical thinking for the moment. Sudden realizations and new, uncanny memories, emotions he had never known he had, all beginning to stir. For one single, precious moment, Cicero was sane.

"Rain!" He exclaimed and reached forward, stopping her by the hammer, and causing her to turn with surprise equal to his own. "... I mean, Listener..." he lowered his voice partially just below normal volume. "You've lost it. You're mad!" He said with a smile and short chuckle. "You're a crazed killer. Ha ha murderer! But, so skillful in doing so. So happy to. Killing, killing with fun! So skillful and clever, and sneaky. How skilled you are, ha ha! You've made the sweet mother's Keeper fall for his Listener!" He grinned as she looked to him in pleasant shock.

"Cicero..." She said in a quiet whisper as they leaned forward, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around the jester's shoulders as he did about her waist, pulling each other closer. Rain's mind became utterly clear, confirming her assumptions made on her thoughts, but now also filling her with a new sense of power, the sense she felt every time she absorbed the soul of a dragon.

Cicero's mind split in two; half of him was laughing manically, in mad and merry joy, while the other was calm, serine, and some what sane. A new feeling for him as well, a connection, like a children's story of prophecy, like someone wanted it to happen. Sudden and reluctantly he pulled away. "We must talk to Mother!" He exclaimed. "Well, you must, ha ha. Make sure she is happy." He smiled as Rain nodded and turned to the back to the door, heading for the Night Mother's tomb.

.

The Listener stood before the tomb, the Keeper close behind. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the corpse. "Mother," She whispered softly, searching for her in her mind.

"Listener," The Night Mother's voice rasped through her head. "At last you've formed the alliance." The Listener stayed silent, but became curious. "The Listener and the Keeper watch over the sanctuary, suit my will. They should kill side by side forever, even in the void. Now, you both shall kill together in the name of the Dark Brotherhood. Tell Cicero, Mother is glad."

The Listener felt Mother's presence leave her and looked up, stepping back from the tomb.

"What did she say?" Cicero asked impatiently.

She turned to him. "Mother is glad."

Cicero grinned and laughed. "Oh sweet Mother, how you continue to bring me joy!"

Rain smiled as well as she walked by him, going down the steps to the dining room once more and approaching the red guard. "Nazir," He turned to her. "Safia is dead."

"By Sithis, Now I am truly impressed!" He said, almost wide eyed at the statement. "To kill a pirate captain, on her own ship no less? Simply masterful!" He pulled from his pocket a lofty coin purse and passed it to her. "You've not only earned your payment, but my respect as well. And believe me, friend- that does not come easily."

"Thank you." Rain took the coin. "Oh, also, there is no need to worry about the sanctuary."

"I beg your pardon?" Nazir raised a brow.

"I have been distracted recently, but not enough to not notice the suspicion involving our home." It was true. Subtle adjustments had been made, and normally would go unseen. However, she noticed someone took the time to place the objects back where they were, exactly as they were. "Do not worry, it is clear to me now, and there is no danger to beware of."

Nazir sighed. "Alright. No need to continue, I understand."

"Good." Rain approved. "Now, Cicero and I will be traveling to Riften."

"When?" He asked. Rain looked to the jester still above.

"Oo, can we go tonight? Perhaps kill a few things along the way?"

Rain nodded and turned back to Nazir with a smile. "Tonight."

"And," Nazir slowed, missing something. "May I ask why in such a hurry?" Rain removed the amulet from her pocket and tossed it to him. "Well, well. The Keeper and the Listener." Nazir spoke as he inspected the silver. "Who would have guessed?"

"Can't say I'm surprised." Babette's voice caught their attention from the far hallway, no one sure how long she had been there. "I'm simply amazed Cicero had sanity enough to do so." Cicero chuckled with no objection.

"Alright." Nazir nodded. "Feel free to go whenever you like. Just remember, it'll be hard to convince a priest to marry without witnesses other than himself. We have to stay and watch the sanctuary.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that!" Cicero laughed from the stairs as he joined Rain's side. "Shall we be off?"

Exiting through the back, the two were headed for Riften, the travel including a few wolves, bandits, singing and dancing with joy. When they arrived, Maramal arranged the wedding, but expressed some concern for the lack of people who would see it. After some, persuasion, from the jester he agreed, remembering not to ever to see someone's appearance and cross it with the amount of skill they may have, especially when they are assassins. But not just any, two of the Dark Brotherhood assassins. The Listener and the Keeper, now bonded as permanent loves and allies to serve Sithis forever in the Void.


End file.
